


Witches of a Certain Age

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, kinky kristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm far too old for a young woman like you," Minerva had said when Andromeda was seventeen and Minerva in her forties. But Andromeda was about the same age as Minerva had been and had lived a full life since they'd parted. She wasn't about to let her use that excuse again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches of a Certain Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> My thanks to r_grayjoy for the beta and the encouragement. This was written as a surprise gift for kellychambliss in Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2010.

"Witches of a certain age, bah. They're nothing but trouble wrapped up in wrinkles and hexes." The wizard had sniggered derisively at what he clearly thought was humour. He'd looked like Horace Slughorn's impoverished cousin: red-veined, full-bellied, and decked out in faded silk, satin, and velvet.

The fact that she'd been sitting with Teddy, feeding him lunch, had been the only thing preventing Andromeda from shooting a curse at the uncouth idiot right there and then in the middle of The Three Broomsticks.

He'd started Andromeda thinking, however, and those thoughts had led her to where she was: standing knee-deep in snow, shivering in the frigid air of a Scottish Highlands December morning, and contemplating a thatched cottage with smoke curling out of its chimney.

"I'm far too old for a young woman like you," Minerva had said when Andromeda was seventeen and Minerva in her forties. But Andromeda was about the same age as Minerva had been and had lived a full life since they'd parted. She wasn't about to let her use that excuse again.

~oOo~

The gate creaked as Andromeda pushed it open. Protective spells danced over her skin, holding her in place briefly before releasing her and permitting her to enter.

She moved carefully down the uneven path, glad of the deep tread on her boots. Snow-covered bumps on either side and leafless branches held the promise of a green and flower-filled garden come the spring, making Andromeda smile at this care given to a house that was clearly Minerva's home never mind that she spent most of her year at Hogwarts.

Eventually, though, no matter how slow her steps, Andromeda found herself at the front door with no choice but to pull off her glove and knock. It swung open almost immediately, surrounding her with a rush of warmth and the scent of bacon.

"Andromeda." Minerva was dressed in a flannel tartan dressing gown, the belt pulled tight enough around her waist to show off her lean body, and her hair was down in a long plait. She tucked her wand into a deep pocket and stepped back, making room for Andromeda to enter. "Come in. You'll catch your death of cold out there."

The momentary bustle that accompanied getting from the door to the kitchen was a welcome distraction to a suddenly nervous Andromeda. Eventually, though, she found herself sitting across the table from Minerva with a cup of tea in front of her and nothing to do but worry about whether she was making a mistake.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Minerva said, stirring milk and a level teaspoon of Demerara sugar into her own tea. She placed the spoon in her saucer and gave Andromeda a considering look. "In fact, very few people know this house exists. I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me who told you?"

Despite everything, Andromeda felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she remembered how Hermione had threatened her before revealing the information. Shaking her head, Andromeda ran her finger around the rim of her cup. Again.

"I didn't think so."

Silence fell between them, broken only by the crackling of flames in the hearth and the clink of cups being replaced in saucers. Andromeda considered and dismissed far too many potential topics for discussion. Anything other than their future felt too much like the kind of social chitchat that she knew Minerva despised.

Eventually, however, Andromeda had drunk all of her tea and had no desire for any more. She lifted her head, and her gaze was caught by Minerva's hair. The plait made her seem approachable, more vulnerable, and Andromeda suddenly realised that by staying in her dressing gown and leaving her hair down, Minerva had offered her a large measure of trust. The thought took her breath away and gave her hope.

"I'm no longer young," Andromeda said, reaching over the table to lay her hand over Minerva's. The skin was soft and looser than it had been, and it made Andromeda want to explore further.

"Aye," Minerva agreed, turning her hand over to clasp Andromeda's. "Although I'm still old."

Relief washed through Andromeda. "I think we both are now, at least as far as some people are concerned. Personally, I think we're at just the right ages to enjoy ourselves without worrying about _some people_."

Acceptance and invitation came with a curt nod and the lifting of Andromeda's hand to Minerva's lips.

~oOo~

For a moment, lying on her back in the middle of Minerva's bed, Andromeda compared her own wide-hipped body with Minerva's lean, angular strength, and she wondered why she'd thought Minerva would want her.

"Stop thinking." Minerva gave Andromeda's foot a light slap.

Before Andromeda could respond, Minerva raised her wand, spoke a single word, and her hair unwound itself. The black hair was laced with grey, and it took Andromeda's breath away. Then Minerva removed her glasses and placed them on the bedside table.

 _She trusts me_ , Andromeda thought joyfully. _She wants me_.

"You're beautiful," Minerva said, getting on the bed and lying down next to Andromeda. "Don't worry so much."

Unable to come up with a suitable response, Andromeda kissed her. She licked at Minerva's lips and her tongue was welcomed inside. Desire sharper than anything she'd known before went through her when Minerva sucked on Andromeda's lower lip.

Their bodies moulded together. Minerva's leg went between Andromeda's, her thigh pressing against Andromeda's clit. Andromeda raised her leg, and Minerva bent her head to suckle on Andromeda's breast.

"Oh," Andromeda breathed, and she arched upwards into Minerva's mouth. She dug her hands into Minerva's hair, rubbed against her thigh, slowly, wanting to draw it out.

When Minerva made to back away, Andromeda released her with a moan of mingled regret and frustration.

"Better now?" Minerva asked, her mouth crooked in a smile.

Andromeda smiled back and murmured, "Show me," because she still needed to know, to feel that Minerva still wanted her despite the years, despite everything.

Kneeling between Andromeda's legs, Minerva stretched over her to kiss her again. Her small breasts hung down, and Andromeda reached up and circled her thumbs over the nipples. They pebbled and peaked, and Minerva's sigh of pleasure sent an aching rush of dampness between Andromeda's legs.

"Stay," Minerva murmured and began to kiss, lick, nip, and suckle her way down Andromeda's body.

As she moved lower, Andromeda petted and combed Minerva's hair, needing to touch her. The dip of a tongue in Andromeda's navel had her gasping with the almost ticklish sensation, and she curled her hips upwards, wanting, needing, seeking more.

"Min—" she began then moaned when a warm breath blew over her clit. "Please."

"Like this?"

Then Minerva's mouth was there. Her tongue swirled and licked. Her fingers were deep inside, thrusting.

Andromeda spread her legs, resting her feet on Minerva's shoulders and constantly rocking her hips, grinding down on Minerva's fingers. And sometimes Minerva paused, took Andromeda to the verge of begging before she sucked on Andromeda's clit and started again. Until orgasm swamped her, surprising her with its shuddering intensity, its ever-diminishing echoes drawn forth by Minerva's clever mouth.

"Circe," Andromeda breathed, straightening her legs with a slight wince at the aching muscles.

They kissed again, lying side by side. She tasted herself in Minerva and stroked Minerva's back, massaging her thin muscles as Minerva used her own fingers and Andromeda's thigh to drive herself to climax.

"I could have—" said Andromeda, but Minerva cut her off with a damp finger over her lips that Andromeda couldn't resist drawing into her mouth.

"Next time," Minerva promised. She lay on her back, and Andromeda curled around her, feeling sheltered in Minerva's arms.

Soon, she knew, they'd have to move apart. She'd have to pick up Teddy and take him home, and Minerva would have to return to her own plans for the day. But they'd come together again — and again — create spaces in their lives for each other, and it would be enough to bring happiness and, she hoped, love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Witches of a Certain Age by Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321972) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
